DC Universe Vs. Capcom: Crisis of Two Worlds
DC Universe vs. Capcom: Crisis of Two Worlds, (DC = 宇宙VS カプコン：次世代の英雄 DC uchoo vs kapukon) is a fourthcoming crossover fighting game developed by Capcom and WB Games. This is a spin-off of the Marvel vs Capcom franchise. It also features Capcom's very own popular characters, and there's more characters from American comic book company with a darker edge franchise of DC Comics. This is another upcoming installment of the Vs. series franchise from Capcom. The exception is the same installment since Mortal Kombat vs. DC Comics even if Warner Bros. could be working on making another Vs. DC Comics series franchise for both PS3 & Xbox 360. Name: DC Universe vs Capcom: Crisis of Two Worlds Genre: Fighting Platform: PlayStation 3, Arcade, and Xbox 360 Number of Players: 1-2 Players Rating: T for (Teen) Publisher: Capcom, MT Framework, WB Games Release Date: TBA Gameplay Same old Gameplay Appeared in the Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 video game franchise. This game also features the same old tag-based team features as it was previously use in the last installment of the video game just like Marvel vs Capcom series, where each player chooses three characters that can be swapped at any point during a match, and utilizes an order selection called "Evolved Vs. Fighting System", any system that's a modified version of earlier systems (let's mention PlayStation 2, Xbox, & the original classic Sega Dreamcast just to name a few) seen in the Marvel vs. Capcom, & Capcom vs. SNK games & the third installment sequel to Marvel vs Capcom 3, and it is akin to Justice League Task Force. The aim of the game is to use various attacks to drain your opponent's health bars and defeat all of their characters or have the most cumulative health when time runs out. It's the first game in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models what you see in Street Fighter 4 franchise always the same as opposed to the same old two-dimensional sprites, though gameplay remains restricted to two-dimensions, allowing characters to move only backward, forward, or straight up into the air. There's this one final boss in the game reveals the Anti-Monitor (more similar to Galactus as the final boss in Marvel vs Capcom 3). Story The villainous Lex Luthor and the Legion of Doom has teamed up with Albert Wesker, and the Villains of the Capcom universe to cause havok and chaos throughout both the DC and the Capcom Universes, and the only way to stop them is for the heroes of both worlds to join forces and defeat the villains. Playable Characters Unlockable Characters Downloadable Content Characters Others (Non Playable) Voice Cast English Cast *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Miguel Ferrer - Aquaman *Michelle Ruff - Crimson Viper *Vannesa Marshall - Black Canary *Tim Daly - Superman *Matt Riedy - Mike Haggar *Kevin Michael Richardson - Martian Manhunter *Travis Willingham - William Guile *Sibohan Flynn - Morrigan Aensland *Dameon Clarke - Nathan Spencer *Corey Burton - Solomon Grundy *Jeff Bennett - Red Tornado *Patrick Seitz - Deathstroke, Chosokabe Motochika *Reuben Langdon - Dante *Hunter Austin - Hsien-Ko *Lex Lang - Dr. Polaris *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield *Keith Szarabajka - Mr. Freeze, Jet Black *Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane *Dave Mallow - Akuma *Apollo Smile - Poison *Christopher Bevins - Dhalsim *Quinton Flynn - Nightwing, Captain Commando *G.K. Bowes - Felicia *Kate Higgins - Batgirl *Gina Torres - Vixen *Kari Wahlgren - Jill Valentine *Claudia Black - Cheetah *Terri Hawkes - Cat Grant *Maria Canals-Barrea - Hawkgirl *Tara Platt - Tron Bonne *Michael T. Wiess - Etrigan the Demon *Danielle Burgio - Trish *Jennifer Hale - Zatanna *Michael Rosenbaum - Flash *Darrel Guilbeau - Viewtiful Joe, Kyosuke Kagami *Neal McDonough - Green Arrow *Dan Woren - Arthur *Nathan Fillion - Green Lantern *David Kaye - Com. James Gordon *Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero *Xander Berkeley - Captain Atom *Tom Kenny - Plastic Man, Skeets *Crispin Freeman - Booster Gold *Christopher Corey Smith - Jin Saotome *Clancy Brown - Lex Luthor *D. C. Douglas - Albert Wesker *Robin Atkin Downes - Leo *Summer Glau - Supergirl *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Ton Pooh *Peter Cullen - Anti-Monitor *Jon Driscoll - Announcer Crew *Talisen Jaffe - ADR Director *Andrea Romano - Voice Director *Ryota Niistusma - Director, Producer *Hydeyuki Fukusawa, Matt Uelmen - Composers Stages *Gotham City *Metropolis *Paradise Island *The Batcave *Oa *Central City *Arklay Mansion *The Watchtower *New Genesis *Resident Evil Laboratory *Ghost's and Goblins Stage *Metro City *Kattelox Island *Cemetery Stage *Uncharted Region of China Smack Talk Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series